


Even Flow

by obicifical



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Shattered Glass, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obicifical/pseuds/obicifical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an AU where Optimus, after using the Matrix to deactivate Unicron, is sent to a SG universe instead of having his memories erased. Megatron and Optimus have a little fun during a lull in battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my tumblr (http://o-bi.tumblr.com). Another one of those guilty pleasures of mine. I was intending to expand it beyond 'Megatron and Optimus frick repeatedly', but for some silly reason I never got around to it.

If someone had told Optimus a year or two ago that he would find himself in this position, he would have raised a stately optic ridge and told them quite firmly that they ought to perhaps get checked over by Ratchet, in case their processors were malfunctioning. If he himself had time-traveled back and warned his younger self about this Optimus would not have believed him-- it was a fantastical idea, being tied up and having Megatron (but not the Megatron he knew) lavishing soft praise and touches over his frame.  
  
A fantastical, wonderful idea, when brought to fruition.  
  
Shifting slightly, pulling on the stasis cuffs secured to the berth's headboard, the Prime's vents stuttered as his lover raked his fingers down his midsection. Megatron kept his claws dulled to avoid accidentally damaging his crew or a human, but unlike his alternate they curved in towards his palm, rather than swooping outward. Paint peeled off in long tracks, leaving an unmistakeable mark where Megatron had been, and Optimus raised his helm to look down at him from over his battlemask.  
  
The gladiator flicked his gaze up to him, deep blue surrounding rings of cerulean, and gave him a dangerous smile. "I do wish you'd stop doing that," he rumbled, drawing himself up to straddle Optimus' slim waist. "It covers your best features."  
  
"Are my optics not pleasing to you?" Optimus pulled his legs up, knees bending. Megatron let out a soft, rasping laugh, tracing the middle seam of his battlemask with one finger.  
  
"They are quite pleasing, but on their own they're lonely." Megatron leaned down, kissing the outward point of Optimus' mask, and swung a leg off of the Prime's frame.  
  
"Perhaps you will simply have to convince me," Optimus rumbled. A dare.  
  
"Perhaps." Megatron batted Optimus' knees apart, kneeled inbetween his thighs and touched the brushed metal of his lower abdomen. "Or maybe, if I simply ask you nicely enough, you'll do it for me." And with nary a flourish he scooped Optimus' aft up in his hands- what little aft he had- and pulled him upward, till his lower half rested on Megatron's upper chest and his long legs rested on the flightframe's shoulders and back.  
  
Optimus let out a startled noise, the first of its kind that night, and Megatron puffed with satisfaction. Face-to-cover with the semi's interface panel, he wasted little time and kissed over the Prime's concealed valve opening, smirking into the silvery cover when Optimus tensed and shifted.  
  
"You know I'm going to win eventually." He smoothed his glossa up the slight curve of his inner interface array, tapping his dente against the outer edge where spike panel met valve. "You might as well give in early and save your energy for what comes later."  
  
Optimus' optics narrowed, his expression unreadable; internally he fought off the automatic comparison between the Megatron he'd known most of his life and the one who held him now. Distracting himself, the semi adjusted his lower back and let his engine speak for himself-- a deep, low thrum that rattled his plating.  
  
"So stubborn." Megatron gripped Optimus' hips tight in his hands and kissed his inner left thigh, leaving behind a bite mark. "So beautiful. I find it hard to believe you were a mere librarian on your Cybertron, with a frame like this."  
  
"Your flattery is appreciated, but not effective." A blatant lie, said through the sound of blaring fans struggling to keep up with the heat Optimus's frame was producing. Megatron saw through it like glass, but for his companion's sake simply leered and peppered wet, warm kisses across Optimus' steadily warming valve panel.  
  
The Prime could feel the fire radiating from Megatron's frame, settled in the vents below his upper torso's seams. His own body was desperate, the urge to open and surrender to the gladiator nearly choking him; his valve clenched on lubricant and air, tensing in anticipation of a finger or spike that kept _not_ penetrating him. Optimus settled for drawing back his battlemask, though his expression was still carefully guarded- interest, at most. No hint of the aching lust pooled in his abdomen.  
  
"Good mech." Megatron regarded this, still, as a small victory, and slipped his hand down to trace the edge of Optimus' lower lip with his thumb. The semi's glossa flicked out, just barely touching, and the rumble that Megatron let out lit a fire in Optimus' spark.  
  
"Continue." Optimus jerked his hips up as much as he could while he was still held in Megatron's grip; the gladiator laughed, deeper this time, and hiked the semi's hips up a little more, holding his waist with one hand.  
  
"Very _demanding_ for someone who's currently restrained. I think you should open for me first." Tapered claws brushed across Optimus' flat spike cover, and Megatron raised an optic ridge. The Prime shifted, optics narrowing.  
  
"Come now, Optimus. You can't tell me you're not tempted to." Megatron scraped his claws against Optimus' abdominal plating, seemingly hellbent on making Optimus thoroughly unpresentable to the crew.  
  
Not that he really minded that much.  
  
"If you release my restraints, I will consider your offer." The Prime rattled his stasis cuffs, giving Megatron the barest hint of a smirk. Megatron eyed him with a rumbling, amused hum and delved a fingertip into the seam of Optimus' left hip, insufferably pleased with himself when the semi started and let out a stuttering grunt.  
  
"That would spoil my careful planning. Besides, I believe you'll consider my offer either way." He twisted a wire between two fingers, Optimus' body writhing in turn, half-stifled movements of pure pleasure. Megatron seemed to revel in the power he held over his berthmate; the ability to get Optimus to open up, draw back his facade and let Megatron see the mech with needs and wants within.  
  
For all the hoops he made Megatron jump through to earn that right, Optimus secretly liked it himself.  
  
He shifted, spreading his thighs as best he could, and Megatron sat back with his legs crossed horizontal and lowered the Prime's pelvis a little, to ease the pressure on his upper back. Optimus let out a rumble, settled his long legs with his toecaps just barely brushing the berth's surface, and slid back his valve cover.  
  
The sudden wash of cool air against primed nodes made him tense; in the next second Megatron's hot exhale was upon him, the gladiator wasting no time before pressing his lips in a chaste kiss against the exterior ring of raised nanomesh surrounding Optimus' valve opening. The semi pushed down the pressure of a moan rising in his chassis, instead allowing his optics to fall shut.  
  
"Hmm." Megatron flattened his glossa against the exterior sensor cluster crowning Optimus' valve, gently massaging the raised bump. His grip on the semi's waist tightened as Optimus shifted in his grasp; he might not have been noisy but the Prime made up for it by squirming as much as he possibly could.  
  
Lubricant dribbled onto the Decepticon commander's chin and he looked up-- or more accurately _down_ \-- at his lover, the corners of his optics crinkling in a soft, hidden smile at the look on Optimus' face. He looked bleary with ecstacy, mouth hanging open just a bit, hands drawn into tight fists. Megatron opened his mouth and suckled lightly over his valve array, lips sealed on the flexible dermaplating; Optimus started and arched upwards, backstruts shuddering with effort.  
  
The flightframe dipped his glossa just past the rim of Optimus' entrance, teasing the grounder with too-soft touches to his flexible, horribly sensitive rim; Optimus went stiff for a klik with the strain of repressing a cry, knees drawing inwards to tap against Megatron's helm. _More, more._  
  
Megatron drew his lips over his teeth and carefully pinched the rim, finally evoking something resembling a groan from deep within Optimus' chassis; the Prime attempted to lean into the sensation but the position Megatron had him in made it impossible. Genuine frustration made him narrow his optics up at the gladiator and Megatron gave him a shameless smirk, sealing his lips around Optimus' exterior cluster and _sucking._  
  
Optimus arched, back bowing inwards as he tried his damndest to pull Megatron in, strong legs creaking. The whirr of hydraulics filled Megatron's audios as he licked upwards and then sucked, flicking his glossa against the cluster in the same movement, and Optimus sagged for a klik only to tense again when Megatron hummed a few notes of an old song against his core.  
  
"Mega-- _tr_ -" Optimus sucked a desperate invent through his dente and _revved_ , heat shimmering against his plating, tires spinning to relieve even a tiny amount of tension. The flightframe wrapped his arms around Optimus' hips, restraining him as best he could before trying something new: rapid, light flicks of his glossa against the puffy exterior node. The Prime went stiff in his grip, shaking, vents puffing harshly, and his helm tipped back until his crest hit the headboard with a _thunk._  
  
Insufferably pleased with himself, Megatron adjusted his position a little to ease the stiffness of his legs and then formed an intense rhythm- light flicks, hard sucking, alternating between both evenly. Lubricant dripped down his chin and onto his chestplates, pearlescent pink-tinged and viscous. Optimus' optics fell shut as the heat pooling in his abdomen began to tie itself into a tight knot, the build achingly slow- Megatron seemingly sensed his growing tension and slowed his pace, letting out a soft, humming laugh as the semi fitfully struggled in his grip.  
  
" _Megatron_ ," Optimus bit out. The Decepticon flicked his gaze down, optic ridges arching, and opened a commline in leiu of stopping.  
  
::Yes?:: It did not carry tone, but the mischevious look on his face was plain to see.  
  
"More." Optimus bucked, naked lust evident on his face, written in the slackness of his jaw. Megatron smiled unseen.  
  
::Say please.::  
  
" _Y-_ " Optimus almost, _almost_ dropped his composure and shouted at Megatron; instead of cursing him to the Pits and back the Last Prime drew what little dignity he had left together and invented, pushing his pelvis upwards. Megatron looked at him expectantly, drawing his mouth away from Optimus' valve rim just a bit.  
  
"Please." A rare sight: Optimus, completely undone of his own will and desire, begging for release from what would have been his adversary, had things been a little different. Megatron stroked the inside of one thigh, a crooked, tender smile crossing his face for a klik before he obliged.  
  
Lips sealed around the Prime's exterior node cluster once again and Megatron pulled, carefully, flicked the tip of his glossa against the lubricant-coated nodes. Optimus' legs trembled in time to the stimulation and the tension that had bled away during their pause came back in full force, winding itself up in the pit of his belly and pooling in his hips. He pulled on the stasis cuffs, back arching till it was pin-straight, and still Megatron led him inexorably to the cliff.  
  
"Megatr- m _m-_ " Optimus ground his dente, tasting the electric crackle of ions in the air as his charge leapt from seam to seam. Megatron pulled, lifting Optimus' lower half up a little more, and rumbled his flight engines low and hard enough to vibrate the berth beneath them. The Prime's hands splayed, optics unseeing and wide, heedless of the temperature warnings popping up on his HUD; his valve tensed and irised tight, fluids dispelling and trickling down Megatron's chin in a steady flow. Optics drawn, the Decepticon commander held him just a little tighter, ignoring the pinpricks of the semi's charge lancing against his armor.  
  
Carefully, mindful of his pointed fangs, the gladiator nipped at Optimus' exterior cluster gently, and the Prime started with a soft, hoarse cry. His charge tipped over into the red zone, the Prime's frame tensing as overload burst like a firework in his abdomen and washed over his frame like a tidal wave. Megatron sat back and gently scooped Optimus' legs off of his shoulders, laying the mech down with his legs askew and shaking.  
  
"Mmh- _nn_ ngh-" Optimus let out a few aborted attempts at Megatron's name, coming down slowly, frame wracked with juddering aftershocks. Teasingly, Megatron ran his fingers up Optimus' oversensitive outer valve array, laughing raspily when Optimus _yelped_ and jerked away.  
  
"Yes, yes. Shh." He stroked up the expanse of Optimus' frame, tracing the edge of a windshield half and touching his heaving chassis. "Was that good?"  
  
"Was it--" Optimus's vocalizer glitched on the last word; he rebooted it and evened out his ventilations into something resembling normal before trying again. "Yes. It was .. very good."  
  
Megatron leered, pleased with himself, and got up onto his knees, wiping lubricant off of his chin with one hand. He leaned over the prone semi and grabbed his jaw with one hand, tugged him up into a lazy, firm kiss. Optimus squinted, tasting himself on Megatron's lips, and drew his dente across his glossa when Megatron pulled away.  
  
"Don't give me that look." Megatron brushed his fingertips against Optimus' cheekplate, settling himself on the berth facing the Prime. Optimus turned, tugging on the stasis cuffs with a low rumble.  
  
"Will you release these, now?" The semi gave Megatron a meaningful look, and the gladiator rumbles, grinning devilishly.  
  
"Not yet. Once you're recovered--" Megatron propped himself up on his elbow, rubbing circles over one of Optimus' headlights. "I have a few other things planned that involve you being restrained. Some more than others. How does a ration sound, for right now?"  
  
"It sounds acceptable, but unless you intend to feed it to me, I will be unable to ingest it." He shifted, trying to relieve the ache in his shoulders, and Megatron grinned.  
  
"That was the idea, yes. Stay here." He swung his legs off of the berth and heads to the main room of his quarters, leaving Optimus a frustrated, yet very satisfied lump on the berth.  
  
If only he could stay here for a long, long while. That would suit him just fine.


End file.
